familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edgar County, Illinois
Edgar County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 19,704. Its county seat is Paris.6 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,617 km² (624 sq mi). 1,615 km² (624 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.10%) is water. Adjacent counties *Vermilion County to the north *Vermillion County to the northeast *Vigo County to the southeast *Clark County to the south *Coles County to the southwest *Douglas County to the northwest *Champaign County to the northwest History Edgar County was formed in 1823 out of Clark County. It was named for John Edgar, an Irish officer in the Royal Navy who shifted his allegiance during the Revolutionary War. Edgar moved to Kaskaskia in 1784, becoming a miller and merchant in that town. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,704 people, 7,874 households, and 5,322 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (32/sq mi). There were 8,611 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (14/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.12% White, 1.84% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.40% from two or more races. 0.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,874 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.00% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.40% were non-families. 28.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,203, and the median income for a family was $41,245. Males had a median income of $30,214 versus $21,097 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,857. About 7.60% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 9.90% of those age 65 or over. Townships Fifteen townships make up Edgar County. They are: *Brouilletts Creek *Buck *Edgar *Elbridge *Embarrass *Grandview *Hunter *Kansas *Paris *Prairie *Ross *Shiloh *Stratton *Symmes *Young America Cities and towns *Brocton *Chrisman *Hume *Kansas *Metcalf *Paris *Redmon *Vermilion Transportation Major highways *U.S. Route 36 *U.S. Route 150 *Illinois Route 1 *Illinois Route 16 *Illinois Route 133 Three railroad lines run through the county. Two are operated by CSX Transportation and the third by the Eastern Illinois Railroad Company. Edgar County Airport is located about six miles north of Paris. References External links *Edgar County official site *Edgar County Fact Sheet, Illinois State Archives Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Edgar County, Illinois